Breath of Fire III Winds of Adversity
by AdonisEllsworth
Summary: My fanfic of BoF III, takes place a little while after Myria has been defeated. RyuxNina, but also plenty of action to come. R&R please, if you guys like I'll continue it! Rated M for future violence and crude language...to come possibly..M for safety!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer – I do not own Breath of Fire, nor am I associated with the entity that is Capcom.

Well, this is my first attempt at a fanfic, so we'll see how this goes.

My story, while staying true to the BoF 3 chars, will most likely, though I can't say most certaintly, will take place after Myria has been defeated by Ryu and his gang. Hope you enjoy =)

BoF III – Winds of Adversity

Prologue

Sallow hue eyes surveyed the tattered, desolate land. Their owner perched upon a scrap piece of machinery, watching Caer Xhan with keen senses. "Nothing looks too different," his quiet words mingling with the billowing winds interwined with sand, "But, he asked me to keep my eyes peeled." With a chuckle the shadowy figure arises slowly from his slouched position, "What a waste of my time." Just as he was about to turn about he catches glimpse of an unfamiliar being, "Oh my…" his words trailing off as his eyes take in an abyssmal being. A fear swept over him like none he has every experience before, his body shivering in a cold sweat. "I-I have to get back asap." Without a moment's hesitation the agile figure leaps from his position in a lithe, blurred motion as he begans to laugh, almost in a senile manner, "Doesn't this just beat all?"



Chp 1. Reunion

"Halt!" Was all that was spoken from the petite girl blocking the path from McNeil to Wyndia. Her figure wasn't the least bit intimidating for her slender body was adorned in a red outfit, beautiful iridescent wings, too small for flight, resting upon her back.

While not intimidating, thieves and crooks alike have come to know and fear such a voice, who's very being permeated dignity and commanded respect. The Princess of Wyndia, Nina.

The crooks froze in place, fear stricken as they watched the Wyndian forces encompassing them, "W-wait! We'll do as you ask, please spare us!" Falling to their knees, pleading with the princess and her battalion, their words were feeble and sincere.

"Under the authority of Wyndia, and my father the King, I hereby place you under arrest for the countless acts of theft and assault on the denizens of these lands." With a smirk Nina motioned to her men to take the thieves into custody, her commands promptly tended to with urgency and respect. "Yes, Princess Nina!" Was all that was said while the Wyndian forces apprehended the men, escorting them on their journey back to the castle.

"Alright, I'm sure dad will be pleased with the update," she said gleefully to herself, her blue eyes lighting up joyously, "I can't wait to see my parents!" and without another word, she took off to lead the soldiers back to Wyndia.



A loud crash shakes the foundation of the building, the employees becoming startled and quickly exiting the steel establishment.

"Momo?" the concerned coworkers looked on in a nervous anticipation, while explosions were a frequent thing, they were never taken lightly.

The steel door swings open slowly, unforgiving on the hinges as a long, high pitched creak announces the girls exit to the plant yard. "Hm, perhaps the chrysm levels need to come down just a bit, or maybe it's" Entering her own world and train of thought, the young lady covered in soot and small debris, forgets of those around her despite their concerned questions about her well being.

"Well, regardless. I need to go to Wyndia to get some supplies." Her bunny like ears, tipped in a blue hue perking up in excitement, "I'll have to stop by the castle and say hi to Nina while I'm there!" In a fit of glee she hurriedly rushes to take her leave, however she is quickly stopped by her coworkers, "No! Ms. Momo. You have to take a caravan, and look at your clothes, they're ruined!"

Looking down at herself, her usual blue attire with an accent of red, was somewhat shredded and covered in black soot. "Right! Well, perpare a caravan for me! I'll be leaving as soon as I clean up!" her words nearly falling on deaf ears as she sped off to her quarters, yelling back her demand while doing so. "And don't forget about Peco!"



The dancing fire crackles while performing center stage upon the dry logs for all to sit and watch. The warmth emanating from the fire was very beckoning, and Nina's gaze obliged. Lost in thought she stares at the fire, camping out tonight was a good idea. While she had made it home safely, her fondest memories were of Ryu and the gang, and camping out always seemed the best way to bring those memories back so vividly.

She pulls her knees to her chest to hug them closely, this always makes her feel safer, a sigh escaping through her parted lips. "Rei, Momo, Garr, Peco.." she laughs heartily while recalling everyone, her blue eyes lit up each time she thought of them. "Ryu…." Her soft words were spoken with a longing, she missed him the most. She hadn't seen him since Myria was defeated, and it had been a few years since then. A warm, bubbling sensation overtakes her as her cheeks turn rosy, and her stomach turned. Thoughts of Ryu always did this to her, and she couldn't hide it too well.

"Thinking of Ryu, I take it?" the prodding words came from a unkempt figure who's being was slowly taking shape as it neared the camp.

"Rei!" Nina jumped up to welcome him with a hug, his soft fur tickling her cheeks and neck.

"Hey! Easy, I just combed my hair a week ago." He laughs somewhat while returning the hug. "You know, this isn't the safest thing for a princess to do. I'm sure the guards are going crazy trying to find you by now." He walks over to the tent and leans upon a sturdy brace piece, the same way he always does.

Nina moved back to her seat, glad and welcoming the company. "Yes, I'm sure of it. But, I can't help it. We camped out like this so much, I've really grown fond of it."

And with a rustle of leaves and grass, a weary Momo emerged with a dizzy looking Peco following. "Nina! Rei!" she stands there with an inquisitive look upon her face. "Hope I didn't miss too much." She smiled, her ears perking like usual.

Peco immediately took to the fire, falling asleep promptly as slobber bubbles slowly formed….typical Peco.

"Nope, infact. You're right on time." Nina states with a smile as she rose to her feet to welcome her friend, "I've missed you all, very much, and you even brought Peco!" She says in a spirited manner and her actions proved her words. "All that's missing is Ryu, and Garr." She falls silent, remembering Garr's fate.

"Yea, but hey! At least there's still the three of us, and I'm sure Ryu is ok." Rei spoke up, hopeful to appease Nina, as she was quickly falling into a state of sadness. "You never know, he just might."

And if the heavens didn't part and grant their wish, footsteps are heard coming near. "Ryu!" Nina exclaims as she looks towards the figure, hopeful and excited.

"Afraid not, Princess Nina." The owner of the calm voice states, his large stature slowly coming into view. His muscular body wrapped in an oriental robe was more than needed for the gang to recognize who it was, but how? His beak like face with those intense eyes set deep within the socket coming into view.

"Garr!" Words of shock and awe were spoke in unison from Momo and Nina, eyes wide in disbelief.

"How? How are you here?" Momo asks being the one who's hunger for knowledge was only matched by her curiousity.

"That's a long story, in short…" He looks onwards, beyond Nina and the others. "I have him to thank."

Nina turned about quickly, hoping and praying to see the man in her dreams. Her eyes growing wide and lustrous in joy. "R….Ryu?" she whispers, her words barely above a winded whisper

Her prayers answered, a young man stepped near with a purposeful gait. His aura was unmistakable, the kindness,the power, the way his being demanded respect and everyone watched in awe and joy. The blue hair, his heraldic cerulean tinged eyes was enough to put Nina in tears. Drawing ever closer, his red scarf ,undulant in the wind, gradually gave way to reveal his handsome, flawless visage, one well deserving of a prince.

"Well, doesn't this just beat all?"


	2. Chapter 2 Take Action

Sorry I've been neglecting this story, but then again not many ppl have R&R...so I'm tempted to end this story...Anyways here's chp 2. Short chp, we'll see how it goes from here. R&R please and let me know if you like it...no point in writing more if no one is reading it heh.

Chp 2. Take Action

Nina gasped in joy and surprise, her eyes incandescent, mirroring the dancing camp fire.

"Ryu?" she managed she squeak in a feeble, shaky voice.

The prince merely nodded to the winded princess, he wasn't one to talk much. He takes to the camp fire, sitting as if awaiting Garr or Rei to speak.

"Well, seeing no one else is saying anything let me explain some things." Garr's voice was mellow and deep, beckoning the others to get comfortable as his story will soon unfold. "Ladon was kind enough to awaken me from my stone sleep."

"For good?!" Momo spoke out of place in a hurry, curious and hopefuly.

With his arms crossed about his muscular chest, Garr looked to Momo with almost sorrow filled eyes, "Hardly. Myria was an overprotective mother, but she wasn't the real evil."

"What are you talking about? This world has been thriving ever since we defeated her." Nina said after hesitantly pulling her eyes away from Ryu.

"Yes, however she was also keeping us safe from a malevolent being." Garr extends his wings outwards, rolling his head about once over to stretch his neck. "We don't have much time, our best bet for now is to get rest for the coming battles...and say goodbye to loved ones." He falls eerily silent before he motions to take his leave. "We should meet up at Dragnier, take the teleporters when you have finished with your farewells." he walks off slowly, his form melding into the shadows "2 days time is what you have. See you then."

"...." Momo wasn't able to comprehend the matter despite her intelligent nature. "Well, I suppose I'll be off to the plant and tower...I'll see you guys soon." Standing promptly, she scoops up Peco and begins her journey back home.

"Well, doesn't this just beat all?" Rei sputters obnoxiously, an impish grin playing upon his lips. "I suppose I'll just take it easy, maybe stop by old man Bunyan's." He pushed off the tent,stretching his limps quickly. "Hey, Ryu. Don't forget to come back home in Cedar Woods before long." And with that, the bipedal tiger took his leave of the campsite.

"Hey, wait!" She blurted out to her leaving companions whose numbers dwindled one by one. Outstretching her hand towards them as they slowly faded into the dark night. "Don't go...we just got together." she murmured, her voice filled with hurt and lonliness.

And at that moment the princess felt a firm, yet tender hand upon her shoulder. Looking up over her shoulder, her eyes took in a standing Ryu.

"I'll always protect you, Nina." Ryu spoke quietly, almost inaudibly to Nina.

Yet to her, his voice was haunting and called to her like a siren. Cold shivers rippled down her spine, her fingers going numb to hear such a beautiful, melodic voice. "Ryu...." she looked at him, longing to tell him of her true feelings.

He met her gaze with his own, his eyes shining with the brilliance and beauty of the moon itself. "I'll see you soon." And with that, Ryu took his leave from the princess and her campsite. His gait was purposeful, for he was headed to Cedar Woods, his home.

Arising to her feet with shaky knees, Nina watched him leave, her eyes overwhelmed with tears. "Don't leave me again, Ryu..." she whispered to herself more so than Ryu, hopeful he would return to her without hearing a single word.


	3. Chapter 3 Farewells

Here for another edition, R&R please if you enjoy it. Thank you...Sorry this story is taking awhile to unfold,but..we'll see plenty of action here soon.

Chp. 3 – Farewells

Rei had stopped by Old Man Bunyan's for a little while, see how the lumberjack was holding up.

"Hey, Old Man Bunyan."

Looking up from his seated position before his chopping stool he gives Rei his usual stern look. "Haven't seen you in quite awhile, Rei. You've turned out to be quiet the man."

Rei just chuckled and rubbed the back of his tail, ruffling his striped coat in the process, "Yeah. I guess so. You always were there for us..." he stopped for a moment, he realized what he began to say but continued after consoling himself for a brief period. "Me and my brothers, that is."

Bunyan continued to chop wood, splitting logs with a strong and precise chop of his axe. "Young people just need some guidance, I knew you all had good hearts." he didn't even bother to look up from his work.

Rei turned around to take his leave, throwing a hand up in a wave. "Take care old man. I'll see you around." and with that, the tiger began his walk home.

YYYYY

Nina doused the fire with a bucket of water she had prepared the night before. Her movements were groggy for she didn't sleep too well, her mind was flooded with thoughts of Ryu and co. the whole night. "Why couldn't they just stay for the night?" She rants to herself, almost annoyed at last nights teaser.

After finishing putting away all her camping supplies, Nina took off towards the castle. Her steps dragged and her shoulders slumped, far from her usual merry and spirited steps. The castle guards and everyone took notice of this as the princess approached. Their usual response would be to become overly protective and ask concerned question, however for some reason or another they merely watched her pass without even giving her so much as a hello.

Her parents were furious, and their actions spoke much louder than words. Her father's eyes were bloodshot and filled with disappointment, and needless to say Nina just passed by and to her room. She wasn't thrilled or wanting to listen to the usual speech about her adolescence and needing to be more princess like.

With a sigh and shutting of her bedroom door, Nina hurriedly went to her bed and belly flopped onto the soft comforter. She buried her face into the pillows, quietly sobbing...How she wished she wasn't a princess, how she wished to be with her friends....two days would feel like an eternity.

YYYYY

Rei yawned and stretched as he made his way into his house, unexpecting to see Ryu. Lo and behold however, there he was sitting at the table awaiting Rei's return.

"Hey big guy, didn't think you'd be home this early." Rei said with a chuckle, a little surprised to say the least.

Ryu just nodded with a smile and placed a few apples on the table.

"To be honest, I figured you'd be with your girlfriend." Rei laughed heartily as he poked fun at his younger brother, he was relentless about Nina and Ryu.

"I'm surprised you're not with your girlfriend." Ryu said in retort, a sly grin pulling at his lips and his heraldic blue eyes alighting in a joyous delight.

"Pfft. Like I could fall for that crazy woman." Rei said and took off to his room after a moment's wait. "I'll see you, I'm kinda tired from the walk."

Ryu just nodded and stood from his seat, some fresh air would do him good. So he took off to the wilderness, keeping to the nearby brush however. He sat down under a tree, resting against it's sturdy trunk. Looking up to the sky, his brilliant cerulean eyes mimics the star splashed night, shining with strength and beauty. His thoughts wandered to Wyndia, more particularly Nina....He could see her standing on her balcony, her divine wings fluttering in the brisk night.

Before long Ryu found himself blushing at his thoughts, which were only interrupted by noise. A shadowed figure leapt from above, passing through the trees with a feline like agility. Rei? Ryu could of sworn he saw his brother take off into the night, but he wasn't too sure.

YYYYY

Momo put the book down and leaned back in her chair. Her eyes needed rest, she had been reading and studying all day."Well, Honey." she arised from her chair and called out to Honey, "Honeeey! It's time for bed." And with that done, Momo took off to her sleeping quarters.

Undressing from her blue attire, she slipped into her night gown. An almost iridescent blue dress clung to her shoulders and form fitted to her contours. Slipping into bed, she sighed thinking of the others and this new evil. "I wonder...If this is really it? And then we can stop playing heroes."

A familiar laugh emanated from a hidden area, and Momo puffed in anger. "Rei!" She snapped angrily as the tiger had scaled the tower to her bedroom window.

"What? I was just bored and needed some fresh air." he said in his usual cool and calm voice.

"Yeah...that's a long walk from Cedar Woods just to catch some fresh air." Momo said, beckoning him into the room. "Well, get in here." she said with a sigh escaping past her lips.

Hopping into the room, Rei took a moment to snoop about the room asif he were looking for something.

"REI!" Momo yelled to him as he was obviously trying to go through her things.

"What? What'd I do? I'm just looking for monsters or bandits...y'know, the usual." he snickered to himself lightly, knowing full well no one else was in the room.

"Rei, cut it out...It's my room, nothing but -my- stuff is in here." she retorted with a cold snap, eyes narrowing on the bipedal tiger.

"Yeah, yeah..So I wanted to see you..." he said as he turned about to face her, clinging the back of his neck while doing so.

All Momo could muster was a winded "Really?" it was feeble and quiet, and she was quite sure Rei wouldn't pick up on it.


	4. Chapter 4 Gathering

Chp. 4. Things are progressing slowly, and I'm sorry for this but I really don't want to rush things. Anyways, hope you guys enjoy. r&r please =P

Chapter 4. Gathering

The Urak Tapa denizens were surprised to see the return of their guardian,"Garr....?" many said with looks of confusion upon their visage. "We thought you were to enter the stone sleep?"

The guardian only shook his head to their questions, making along his path to visit the village elder. Upon reaching the large boulder barring his path, the guardian used his deity blessed strength to move,what onlookers would say, a mere pebble to the masculine being.

"Ah, welcome Garr. Quite a surprise to see you haven't went into your stone sleep yet." the Elder spoke while contently puffing on an aged oak pipe, the aroma was welcoming and soothing.

"I've been awoken to see that a foreboding evil doesn't plague or ravage this land." he sits cross legged before the elder, looking to him with an intense stare of respect. "I have come, for I need guidance. Haven spoken with our Goddess, I now realize how blindly and foolishly we slayed the Brood."

The elder merely laughed at the guardian's words, his brittle bones nearly rattling within their fleshy coffin. "Garr, you have held onto your guilt for far too long. I cannot give you words of wisdom regarding the Brood or the matters of their undoing." He paused a brief moment to puff on his pipe, eyes falling shut. "Follow your friends, vanquish this evil and put to rest your guilt and grief along with the beast. I'm sure you will find your way."

The guardian fell into a quiet prayer, taking this time to meditate and collect his thoughts for the upcoming battle.

"Yeah." Rei said with an awkwardness in his voice, he wasn't too good at the whole love and romance sort of thing. To offset his unease, the tiger took to walking about, a little chuckle here and there as he looked through Momo's belongings.

"Rei, thank you." Momo said in a gentle voice, her fragile side exposing itself for once. She felt a warm rush overtake her body, her cheeks the first indicator as their turned a rosy red.

"Wha..." Rei looked to her in confusion and bewilderment, he himself feeling somewhat overtaken and overpowered by the situation and sudden empowerment of his softer emotions. "Yeah..." He scratched the back of his head and looked about with a grin.

"Rei, you can stay here with me tonight." Momo said as she slid further under the covers, an inviting smile teasing her lips. "Just not in the same room. Honey will take you to your quarters for tonight."

With a laugh Rei just nodded understandly, "Alright. Thanks. I was going to take off but some rest would do me good."

And with that, Honey led Rei off to his sleeping quarter for the night.

The Wyndian Princess found herself out on the balcony over looking all of Wyndia. She had perched her elbows upon the marble baluster, eyes taking in all the beauty of the flickering stars speckled within the night. Somehow, she always found comfort in looking at the stars, it made her feel weightless and her imagination soared. "....Ryu." she cried out, more so to herself for it was a quiet whisper filled with longing and care.

Something caught her attention, and she looked from the night sky down further along the balcony. It was just in time for she caught a pair of majestic wings seemingly shatter into a thousand mirrored shards and dissipate from existence. And in the wake of reflective dust a man stepped forward, and her heart fluttered. "Your back..."

Ryu stepped forth and oustretched a hand, gliding his fingers along her slender neck and through her silky hair. "I never left you." he spoke with his haunting voice. It never failed to send rippling shivers of ecstasy down her body and put her in a state of bliss and serenity.

She melted into him, absorbing his affection and wishing to become one with him. His eyes spoke to her in ways words couldn't. "They're so beautiful..." she murmured tenderly, gazing into the blue sparkling ocean that were his eyes.

Holding onto her, she felt safe and at home within his arms. To him, she was the most beautiful thing to grace this world. Her flowing blonde hair swaying like a whipping curtain, undulant dress gradually giving way to reveal her petite but womanly contours. He wanted to stay with her and protect her for all his worth and more, and he would never fail her.

Tomorrow they would set out for Dragnier, tomorrow they would set out to once again prove their worth...and protect everyone dear to them.


	5. Chapter 5 Primeval

Another chapter for my fanfiction, hope you guys have been enjoying the story thus far. We get a little glimpse of what they are facing..and I hope you can visual it...Anyways, don't forget to R&R as always...PEACE!

Chapter 5 – Primeval

Garr was the first to arrive, and he was sure to stay near the portal and wait for his companions. Dragnier didn't have the kindest folk towards his guardian heritage. "They should be here soon." He said in a gruff voice, slightly irritated with everyone's tardiness.

A little while have gone by, perhaps an hour or so and finally the group had started to arrive. The first would be Ryu.

"Took you long enough." Garr said with an annoyed undertone in his voice apparent.

Ryu could only smile towards the guardian and give him a slight shrug. He headed towards the door after a few short moments.

"Ryu?" Garr raised his voice to call out after the dragon prince, but to no avail. "Ah,I suppose he misses his people."

After some time everyone made their appearance, Nina, Momo & Rei who seemingly traveled together.

"Where's Ryu?" Rei said in a spirited voice, looking around in a half-assed manner for his younger brother.

"Oh he went on ahead." Nina spouted abruptly before covering her mouth, her cheeks turning a pinkish hue.

"And how would the Wyndian Princess know this?" Rei jested towards her, his ears perked and his took on a joyous light having poked fun at Nina's fascination with Ryu.

"Oh hush." Momo said and caught the tiger in the ribs with a swift, but playful elbow. "Let's catch up to him."

And without delay the group took their leave of the portal and made way to streets of Dragnier.

YYYYY

The group caught up with the prince, he was parading around the streets greeting everyone. It seemed every time Ryu made an appearance, they held a gathering of some sort.

"Our beloved Prince has returned to us." they spouted through cheers of victory and hurrah's of joyous chanting. Everyone loved him dearly, and he returned their affectionate graciously. Taking notice of his companions, Ryu called them over with a smile adorning his youthful visage. Apparently the elder had a feast planned for them.

Walking into the tent of the elder, the group took their seats upon the floor, awaiting their feast.

"Elder, I'm sure Ryu has informed you." Garr said but was interrupted by the newly appointed elder.

"Of course, of course. But much rather, Ladon has told us of this perilous time before hand." The elder motioned for the food to be brought for all, but more so for their prince and his companions. "Please, enjoy your stay here. Eat, drink and rest for you have a great evil to face tomorrow and you will need your strength."

And so everyone did as they were instructed, they enjoyed themselves. Indulging in the small array of spiced meats and oddity vegetables, they laughed and shared fond memories with one another. Every once in awhile a brood would share their story, however they were not bitter for they received their justice through the works of their prince.

Before long only a few stragglers were left, most had turned in for the night.

"Wheeeelp." Rei said in a drawn out manner as he stretched skywards. "I'm off to bed, I'm beat. Catch you guys tomorrow." Scratching the back of his head, the tiger took his leave from the group and to the tent which was arranged to be their sleeping quarters.

"I think I am too." Momo hesitated to act upon her words, but before long she was also leaving the tent and following after Rei.

One after another everyone turned in for the night to their bed.

The tent was somewhat crowded, and everyone was nearly huddled together. Garr commanded a space of his own, that's to say he had an area all to himself and everyone was rather pleased for the guardian was too bulky anyways. Rei and Momo seemed to have gotten over their petty fights and have grown closer, even physically speaking they were getting closer for they fell asleep near one another.

Ryu couldn't take it much longer though and he sat up in a sweat, it was too crowded and it made the room feel sticky.

"Ryu?" A quiet,young voice spoke up and Nina stirred lightly as she felt Ryu's movements. He looked to her with a reassuring smile, and stroked a stray lock of hair from her face. She reminded him of an angel, and he knew he must gather the resolve to lead this team in order to protect her.

"I'm fine...just catching some fresh air." Ryu spoke eerily as he arose from his position and walked outside the tent. Placing her hand where her prince once rested, Nina closed her eyes and began to drift back to sleep.

Ryu needed to consult Ladon, he was doubting himself and wanted answers to this being he was to fight come sun rise.

"Come forth, young prince." A voice emanated from the stone tablature, carved in the shape of Ladon.

Heeding the words of his God, Ryu stepped forth slowly, his vision slowly become blurred and meshing with his surroundings. Before long he's down upon one knee, his hand resting firmly against his head. The room was spinning and warping into a makeshift dimensional hole.

"Uhh...La..Ladon?" Ryu said while fighting the will to spew vomit on the ground before him.

He felt as if he had blacked out and lost sense of time and direction.....space even. He couldn't tell his surroundings, and all at once a surge of light came at him. "Open your eyes...and behold."

Ryu arose from his panicked state to find himself in the desert, and beside him a flickering bright light which his eyes couldn't peer into without having to turn away. "Do not fear, my young prince. It is I, Ladon. Look to your enemy, and know what you must face...what you must do."

He squinted his cerulean eyes upon a small void which slowly began to form in the distance over the horizon. "Wha...what is it?" He said in a spooked voice, his face losing all color and falling pale. For what he witnessed, sent even a sense of fear down his spine.

The sky was scorched and claps of thunder sang a malefic tune accompanied by dancing streaks of white lightning. A maelstrom of evil whirlpooled into a central point where an ominous being slowly arose from it's slumber, from the depths of hell itself. The desolate, ruined land was beaten with horrific tornado winds and cries of anguish spilled forth from the beasts past victims whose remains still linger and haunt the land it resided in.

Looking closer, Ryu felt a very real shock run its course as a pair of abysmal black eyes which even the shadows avoided, stared him down as if peering into his very soul. "Come...and I shall liberate your soul to a world of anguish you've never dreamed." it said in a deep, resounding voice.

YYYYY

Ryu sat up, gasping for air and clasping his throat. Shaking and breathing heavily he ran a hand through his hair...was it a dream?

He would find out before long.

Waking himself up, he got ready to set out. Leaving the tent, he looked upon his companions with a look of worry and fear apparent.

Nodding to them at once, Ryu led them to set off to the desert to confront an evil unlike any they have ever witnessed...And he knew, they wouldn't survive.


End file.
